gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grindlift
The Grindlift was a drilling capsule used to dig underground to attack Locust tunnels during Operation: Hollow Storm. History The Grindlift was a drilling capsule employed by the COG army that give Gears the ability to drill down into the Hollows beneath Sera's surface. It was fitted with a diamond tipped drill with a built-in laser beam emitter. It is possible that the Grindlift was a modification of some type of mining vehicle which has been attached to an Assault Derrick. It is usually required for the launching rig to get in a pre-designated launch position so the Grindlift can be deployed exactly where it is required. Once in position, the rig raises a long arm and the Grindlift capsule is raised to the top. A door opens, and two Gears enter and secure themselves with a shoulder bar. The doors then close and the bottom of the capsule, which appears to be some form of drill, starts to spin. Once up to speed, an energy beam that is highly resemblant of a Hammer of Dawn beam starts to fire into the rock below. Once the rock directly below the capsule is molten, the capsule is launched into the ground. While travelling, the laser continues to fire, seemingly assisting the drill in the displacement of the surrounding rock. Once the Grindlift capsule arrives at its location, it appears to lodge itself into the ground with tremendous force, indicating the speed the capsules can reach. Grindlifts were successfully deployed during Operation: Hollow Storm. Operation: Hollow Storm After successfully reaching the drill zone at the Pendulum Wars Cemetery in South Landown, the Grindlifts were successfully deployed despite coming under attack by the Locust High Priest Skorge. Alpha-One, Two and Seven, Delta-One, Gamma-Three, Omega-One, and Sigma-One were some of the COG Gear units that were successfully deployed into the Locust Hollows by Grindlift. After Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago successfully infiltrated Nexus and set the Beacon, Grindlift reinforcements, including Augustus Cole and Damon Baird, began dropping down around the Queen's Palace. Returning to the Surface Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling The Grindlift was able to dig underground, however, according to many Gears (Private Hank BissellGears of War 2 Collectible and Sgt. Jonathan HarperGears of War: Harper's Story), none of the troops ever received training on how to return to the surface in the capsules. During the Evacuation of Jacinto, Anya Stroud told Sgt. Fenix that the COG was still pulling troops out of the Hollows, indicating a possible use of the Grindlifts.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath However, it is never mentioned if they escaped via the Ilima sinkhole or if the Grindlifts were able to dig back up. Collectible Grindlift Notice WARNING Failure to keep hands, feet, and/or body inside of the Grindlift pod during use could lead to injury, bodily trauma, dismemberment, decapitation, and in extreme cases, disembowelment.Gears of War 2 Collectible Behind the scenes Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:COG Category:Technology Category:Vehicles